An assembly gate may be referred to a gate that includes two states. A first state may be a state in which the gate is disassembled and shipped and/or stored in the disassembled state. A second state may be a state in which the gate is assembled and in use. Preferably, the first state takes a form that occupies a minimum amount of space. Preferably, a conversion from the first state to the second state or a conversion from the second state to the first state is easy, user friendly and takes a minimal amount of time. Preferably, after conversion from the first state to second state, the form of the second state is as normal as a nonassembly gate and is as structurally sound as a nonassembly gate.